Ma vie
by BlackShadow098
Summary: Kakashi agit bizarrement depuis une semaine, Obito est bien décidé à vouloir trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.


**Titre: **Ma vie. (En faite je ne sais pas si le titre convient vraiment, mais vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi je l'ai choisie vers la fin)

**Genre: **Romance.

**Disclamer: **Masashi Kishimoto. Il a tort de ne pas vouloir me prêter ses personnages !

**Rating: **K.

**Note: **Salut tout le monde ! C'est la première histoire que j'écrie, j'espère qu'elle vas plaire ! Je suis toute excité (o)

**Note2: **J'ai choisie ce couple parce que... J'aime ce couple ! Non sérieux parce que il y a peu de fics sur eux comme le disent certaines, notamment Jashiniste Fan Girl, je ne sais plus vraiment si sa s'écris comme ça ! J'm'excuse (o) Et parce que je ne comprend pas pourquoi est ce qu'il y a plus de fan de KakaIru que de KakaObi. Bref, ce n'ai que mon avis ! Après tout les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, comme on dit (^^)

**Note3: **Oui sa fais beaucoup de note pour un début, mais comme je l'ai dit je suis excité ! J'aimerais beaucoup que vous laissiez vos avis à la fin.

* * *

Cella fait une semaine que Kakashi a complètement changer de comportement. Vous voulez savoir comment ? Et bien, monsieur ne daigne plus répondre à mes provocations, ne me lance plus aucune pique, pas une seule remarque désobligeante, même pas ces fameux coups d'oeil froids.

Rien ! Nada ! Niete ! Que dalle !

Non mais sérieux, il ne me sermonne même plus quand j'arrive en retard !

Pas que sa me manque, au contraire je m'en réjouis ! C'est vrais ! J'mène la belle vie pendant sept jours entier, c'est le bonheur absolu. Je suis tout simplement au summum du firmament, au paroxysme de la béatitude...

Non, en faite non. Je me sens nu, si je puis dire. C'est vrais, quoi ! C'est bizarre de ne pas me faire insulter à longueur de journée et de ne pas me faire traiter de pleurnicheur à chaque fois que je me plains.

Purée je suis vraiment un naze. Aimé me faire traiter pour un moins que rien par mon propre rivale. Je dois sûrement être une sorte de masochiste ou un truc dans le genre.

La seul fois ou il m'a adresser la parole cette semaine c'était...

_Je sautais de bronche en bronche, quand j'ai trébuché. A mon grand étonnement Kakashi m'avais rattrapé et la fameuse phrase qu'il m'a décroché à ce moment là, était :_

_- Fais attention à ou est ce que tu met les pieds. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger._

J'étais rester surpris pendant un bon moment, quand le mot "protéger" m'est monté au cerveau. Non mais ! J'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je peux très bien me passer de sa protection ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand monsieur cherche à me protéger, hein ?!

Pff... Toute cette histoire me fatigue. Et si... Et si je me fessai des filmes ! Après tout, on a jamais était proches. Peut être qu'il ne me supporte vraiment plus. Au point ou il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

Si c'est le cas, est ce que sa me blesserai ? Est ce que je serai triste ?

oui. Après tout on est coéquipier.

Plongé dans mes penser, je ne réalisa pas tout de suite que mes pas me dirigeaient inconsciemment vers notre terrain d'entraînements. Pourtant on a quartier libre aujourd'hui... Peut être que mes pas me porte vers là-bas dans l'espoir de voir Kakashi. Après tout avec ou sans notre team, il s'entraîne tout les jours d'arrache pied.

Et je n'ai pas eu tort.

- Hé ! Bakakashi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Pas une seul réponse de sa part. Vous voyez très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

Je remarque rapidement qu'il avais fini son entrainement, alors je lui lance sa bouteille d'eau. Bouteille d'eau qu'il rattrapa sans effort et sans même se retourner.

N'empêche. Il est fort Kakashi.

Il se retourne vers moi et me fixe dans les yeux. Je me sens un petit peu gênai là, mais je ne détourne pas les yeux et soutien son regard inexpressif.

Ouah ! attendez ! est ce que j'ai bien vue, là ?! J'ai pas rêver ?

Kakashi Hatake viens de fuir mon regard ! Kakashi Hatake a détourné les yeux en premier !

Maintenant il est dos à moi et s'essuie le visage avec une serviette. Cette situation commence sérieusement à m'agacé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi, mais je voudrai que sa cesse ! Et qu'il recommence à me parler... Enfin, plutôt à m'insulter. Mais c'est pareil avec lui.

Je m'avance vers lui puis pose ma main sur son épaule.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Kakashi expulsa d'un geste et sans douceur ma main. Comme ci c'était un vulgaire insecte qui c'était posé sur lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veut parler.

- Vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'adresse même plus la parole ?! Je sais qu'on a jamais été amis, mais on reste coéquipier ! Tu ne peut pas faire comme ci je n'exister pas ! Tu me hais donc à ce point ?!

Voilà, c'est sorti.

Il se retourne enfin vers moi, et me transperce littéralement du regard. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Comme ci il hésité à parler, mais il finis par me dire:

- Je ne te hais pas.

- Si ! Tu me hais !

- Non, je ne te hais pas. Me dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! Tu-

- Arrête !

Son visage d'habitude inexpressif, affiché clairement son exaspération. J'ai réussi à faire contracté les muscles de son visage. J'suis trop fort.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu essaie de me faire comprendre depuis le début de notre rencontre. Lui dis-je en croisant les bras et en le défiant du regard.

Les règlements de compte, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi est ce que monsieur Hatake aime me faire comprendre que je suis un moins que rien... Je tiens juste à précisé que je ne le suis pas, c'est lui qui pense que je le suis !

Il soupire avant de me dire:

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi est ce que je suis bizarre ces temps ci ?

Oh ! il se défile et décide de revenir au sujet de départ. Très bien, sa me convient aussi.

- Je t'écoute.

-Je pense que... Que je suis...

Il se gratte la nuque tout en adoptant une attitude désinvolte, puis reprit:

- Je suis juste fatiguer.

- De moi ?

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que tu ramène tout à toi !

Peut être parce que j'aime savoir que tu pense à moi. Même si c'est des pensées négatives.

Sur mon absence de paroles, Kakashi se dit sûrement que la discussion était close. Alors il se mit à s'éloigner.

- Ou est ce que tu vas ?

- Je rentre.

Je l'attrape par le bras et le plaque violemment contre un arbre. Je suis loin de vouloir finir cette discussion

- Tu me prend vraiment pour un idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que j'vais croire ce genre de mensonge ?! Je vois très bien que tu me mens et que tu ne vas pas bien ! Dit moi ce que t'a ! Parle bon sang ! Qu'on règle tout ça maintenant !

Kakashi soutient mon regard haineux pendant quelques secondes avant de soudainement baissé la tête.

J'arque un sourcil face à cette réaction inhabituel. Non, non. Kakashi ne vas définitivement pas bien !

Vraiment énervé par son comportement bizarre, j'entrepris de lui relever le menton. Et ce que je vis m'étonna encore plus.

Kakashi Hatake, rougit ! Comment je le sais alors qu'il porte un masque ? Facile, c'est pommette son teinté de rose. Et je vois très bien à son regard fuyant qu'il est paniqué.

Je me surpris à le trouver mignon. Encore plus que Rin.

- T-tu as de la fièvre ?

- N-non.

Je déglutis. C'est quoi ce soudain changement d'ambiance ?

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Je ne rougis pas.

- Arrête ! Je suis peut être bête, mais pas aveugle !

Mon rival baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux et se met à bouger nerveusement.

- Kakashi, tu es bizarre. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton comportement avec moi. Si j'ai fais quelque chose dit le moi, s'il te plait et je-

H-hein ?! Désoler ! J'aurais bien voulu finir ma phrase mais... Vous n'allez pas me croire. Kakashi Hatake vient de poser ces lèvres sur les miennes. Enfin, ces lèvres sur les miennes, pas tout à fais, hein ! Entre ces lèvres et les miens, il y avais le tissu de son masque qui empêcher tout contact direct..

- Si je suis bizarre ces derniers temps, c'est bel et bien à cause de toi. Je... Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne vois que toi, je n'arrive presque à ne plus me concentrer quand tu es prêt de moi et je...Je t'aime.

- ...

- Maintenant que tu sais ce que j'avais, laisse moi partir.

Il éjecte mon bras droit, celui qui lui bloquer le passage.

Quoi ?! Il croit réellement qu'après m'avoir dit ça, j'vais le laisser filer comme ça ?! Il n'en est pas question !

Je lui attrape le bras et le tourne vers moi, Kakashi se défet directement de ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux sans fléchir.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?!

D'un geste rapide et suivant mon instinct, je baisse le masque de Kakashi jusqu'au niveau de son menton, puis réduit la distance qui séparé nos deux visages. Je dépose sur ces lèvres un doux et léger baiser. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux et rougit à vue d'oeil. Il était encore plus magnifique sans son masque.

D'un geste instinctif et enfantin, il essuya sa bouche à l'aide de son poing. Cette réaction déclencha un fou rire de ma part, l'autre me fusilla du regard. Il dois sûrement penser que je rigole parce que je me fous de sa gueule, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Donc je me ressaisi et me penche vers lui, pour embrassé son front.

Sa réaction fut à nouveau enfantine et gêné, car il éloigna mon visage du sien avec sa main tout en rougissant. J'attrape alors sa main, pose sa paume sur ma joue et lui souri.

Je n'ai jamais vue Kakashi aussi rouge et gêner de ma vie. Il est vraiment adorable comme ça.

Je blotti ma joue contre sa paume, tel un petit chat.

- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Sa ce voit pas ?

- Tu ressens la même chose pour moi ?

- A ton avis.

Son visage timide disparu pour laisser place à un visage sévère.

- Oui ! Je ressent la même chose pour toi.

- Sa ne te dégoûte pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Le fait qu'on sois deux garçons.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Non.

- Sa veux dire qu'on est ensembles ?

- Ouais !

Kakashi passe timidement ses bras autour de mon cou et m'enlaçe. Je fais de même avec lui en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Et Rin ?

- Quoi Rin ?

- Tu l'aime, non ?

- Je l'aimais.

- ...

- Maintenant c'est toi que j'aime.

Il tourne son visage vers moi et pour la première fois de ma vie je le vois sourire sans son masque. Son sourire est vraiment sublime.

Je décide de poser un baiser sur sa joue et resserre ma prise autour de sa taille. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Kakashi puisse avoir ce genre pour moi, je pensais vraiment qu'il me détester et qu'il ne me supporter pas.

Le fait de savoir qu'il... qu'il m'aime ! Me rend heureux ! Incroyablement heureux ! Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure dans ma cage thoracique.

Dés que ces trois mots sont sortis de sa bouche, j'ai tout de suite oublier Rin. Non ! Dés que je l'ai vue rougir. Ou alors bien avant... Enfin, on s'en fiche ! L'importance c'est que je l'aime et lui aussi.

Attendez ! Y a un problème. Et j'fais comment moi quand son fan club saura qu'on est ensemble ?!

- Je ferais tout pour te protéger.

- Tu lis dans mes pensés ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Je souri et ferme les yeux en déposant un baiser sur le cou de Kakashi.

- Pour rien. Répétai-je. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

Et c'est vrais. Un homme ne revient jamais sur ces paroles.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?!

Pour les fautes d'orthographes, parce que j'ai conscience qu'il y en a ! J'aimerais trouver une bêta ! Lectrice et correctrice je ne sais pas ! L'importance, je veux juste trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer et me suivrais dans mon parcours, merci d'avance à celles qui proposeront leurs aides (^^)

A par ça, laissez vos avis. Positives ou négative, tant que c'est ni blessant ni insultant je prend (lol)

Et à bientôt !


End file.
